And love said no (prelude to tragedy)
by Cassandra Lilith Mircalla
Summary: "Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Digimon _pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic está ubicado unos días antes del episodio 38 de Adventure Zero two.

* * *

><p>"<em>El amor es como el fuego, que si no se comunica se apaga".<em>

_**Giovanni Papini**_

* * *

><p>Faltaba una semana antes de que sea navidad, los pasillos de la secundaria media en la que estudiaban la mayoría de los antiguos niños elegidos se encontraban sumidos en una ligera penumbra debido a las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo de Tokio, típico del clima invernal japonés.<p>

Yamato Ishida se encontraba parado en medio de las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso con el tercero. Detrás de él se erigía un enorme ventanal, del cual provenía una pálida luz que delineaba su figura. Sus ojos, del color de los zafiros, observaban con una profunda tristeza una escena que le causaba dolor, como si un aguijón de fuego lacerara su corazón.

Sus apreciados amigos, Taichi y Sora, mantenían una amistosa conversación al pie de las escaleras, ambos ignoraban su presencia. Se podía ver claramente que se divertían mucho, las mejillas sonrosadas de la pelirroja delataban ese hecho. Yamato vio con impotencia como Taichi posaba, con diversión, una de sus morenas manos en el hombro izquierdo de su interlocutora. El rubio notó enseguida que el ex poseedor del emblema del valor mantenía su mano en el hombro de Sora más tiempo de lo debido, como si disfrutara cada segundo del contacto.

–¡Vaya! Takenouchi-san y Yagami-san se llevan muy bien, no me extrañaría en absoluto si empezaran a salir –. Comentó para sí mismo y de manera casual un estudiante de cabellera castaña que pasó al lado del Ishida.

Aquellas palabras ocasionaron que el hedor de la melancolía penetrara en la piel nívea del rubio. Entonces, recordó todo lo vivido en el Digimundo. Recordó cuanto odiaba ver la profunda amistad que compartían Taichi y Sora, ver lo bien que se llevaban hacía que la frustración se apoderaba de su ser, en esos tiempos no comprendía el origen de ese sentimiento. Pero ahora sí lo entendía, eran _celos_. Quería que Sora esté a su lado.

–¡Kya! ¡Es Yamato-kun!

–¡Yamato-kun!

El ritmo de los pensamientos del rubio fue interrumpido por unos agudos chillidos. Con cierto desconcierto, observó que los gritos eran causados por un par de chicas, seguramente compañeras de clase. Ambas eran muy bonitas, tenían los rostros cuidadosamente maquillados y figuras espectaculares teniendo en cuenta su edad. El par de chicas miraban al adolescente con inusitada devoción.

–Tu último concierto fue tan genial.

–Tienes una hermosa voz.

Los finos labios de las chicas soltaban rebuscados halagos. Yamato agradecía con fingida amabilidad las muestras de afecto de sus fanáticas, pero en el fondo deseaba escapar de la incómoda situación para continuar sumido en sus sentimientos conflictivos.

Las voces escandalosas de las admiradoras de Yamato interrumpieron la amena conversación que mantenían Taichi y Sora. Con una repentina parsimonia, la pelirroja observó la escena. La enorme sonrisa que el rubio obsequiaba al par de chicas (algo que se podría considerar como impensable antes de su aventura en el Digimundo) le causaba a Sora un desagradable adormecimiento en su pecho, pero, ¿cómo podía apagar esa sensación que le derretía el corazón? El daño que le ocasionaba era demasiado, sentía como si una aguja se clavara en su suave piel. Sus manos empezaron a temblar.

–Yamato siempre es tan popular entre las chicas –. Comentó Taichi mientras cruzaba los brazos y le obsequiaba una brillante sonrisa a su amiga. Ella se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de su cabeza sin apartar la vista de Yamato. Observar al ex portador del emblema de la amistad le provocaba un sentimiento de adoración que era abrumado por mil sentimientos negativos que la atormentaban en esos momentos. El agobio que sentía la impulsaba a querer huir del lugar pero no podía dejar solo a Taichi, su gran amigo, el que siempre la acompañó, el que la protegería con su vida. Pero tampoco quería vivir huyendo de Yamato, quería estar siempre a su _lado_, quería descubrir el universo que se escondía en los labios del Ishida.

Sora sabía que la única manera de aliviar esa desazón que sentía su desnutrido corazón era expresando el amor que sentía por el rubio, si no lo hacía ella continuaría atrapada en el dolor que sentía en esos instantes, cuyo interior era vacío. Ese dolor que la arrastraba y le nublaba la razón, pudriendo el interior de su ser. Ya no le importaba la posibilidad de ser rechazada, sólo quería decir lo que sentía, tal vez así estaría bien consigo misma. De repente, la voz de Taichi la sacó de sus reflexiones:

–Dime, Sora, ¿irás al concierto de Yamato en Nochebuena?

La aludida lo miró por unos segundos con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho ya que el castaño la observaba con una mirada cargada de amor, parecida a la de un novio que mira a su flamante novia con su vestido blanco. Este hecho la incomodó de sobremanera, un mal presentimiento se cernía en su pecho.

–Sí –. Respondió escuetamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos, el castaño no notó el gesto, él se encontraba absorto mirando a su mejor amiga. Casi por instinto los ojos rubíes de la adolescente se posaron en Yamato, quien todavía continuaba charlando con sus fans, como si buscara su protección, sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Entonces, los ojos azules del rubio se dirigieron a la morena y la miraron intensamente. En esos momentos, Sora sintió morirse de fascinación, incapaz de apartar la vista del objeto de su afecto. Ya estaba más que decidido, tenía que expresar lo que sentía, el concierto de Nochebuena parecía el lugar más indicado para hacerlo.

–Yo también iré, ese idiota necesita todo nuestro apoyo –. Comentó alegremente Taichi pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Este hecho lo extrañó, Sora nunca lo ignoraba. Por eso el adolescente observó a su interlocutora, con el desconcierto plasmado en su rostro, pero ella no lo miraba, su vista estaba posada en Yamato, sus ojos rubíes reflejaban un extraño sentimiento que el castaño desconocía pero que no quería averiguar, eran incógnitas que sugerían otra realidad. Los débiles rayos que desprendía el sol y que atravesaban las ventanas del pasillo iluminaban su rostro, pero esto no lo regocijaba, esa luz le secaba el corazón.

Una sensación de vacío acompañado de una absurda soledad se apoderó del ser de Taichi ¿Por qué sentía que Sora lo apartaba de su lado? Sacudió la cabeza, eso era imposible, la pelirroja era su mejor amiga, ella jamás haría semejante cosa. Pero, aún así, tenía la sensación de estar atrapado en un sueño _muerto_…

* * *

><p>"<em>La borró de la fotografía de su vida, no porque no la hubiese amado, sino, precisamente, porque la quiso".<em>

_**Milan Kundera**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Siempre he visto a Yamato y a Sora como personajes que muestran bastante inseguridad y que son muy sensibles, por eso los retraté de esa manera en el fic. También creo vehementemente que si Sora no se hubiera declarado, Yamato daría el primer paso aunque a él le tomaría más tiempo, ya saben lo tímido que es XD <strong>

**Debo confesar que adoro el Taiorato, es un triángulo amoroso muy explotable en los fics (aunque muy triste, tanto para el Taiora como para el Sorato), es mi placer culpable LOL**

**Dejando de lado mis pajas mentales, debo aclarar que la idea principal del fic no es mía proviene de un maravilloso doujinshi que leí tiempo atrás (aunque estaba en japonés e.e), si hay algún interesado/a en verlo puede mandarme con toda confianza un PM para que le mandé el link :)**

**Por último, la cita que utilicé en el ****summary**** pertenece a ****Mario Bennedetti****, uno de mis escritores favoritos de toda la vida.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
